


【DMC/DV】头条爱情故事

by lester



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester
Summary: 当Vergil被炮友甩得一脸疑惑，他没有料到自己会和另一个男人登上红墓市新闻头条。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

#总裁维吉尔的头条爱情故事

维吉尔被甩了。

红墓市数一数二的财富密码持有人维吉尔·斯巴达平躺在空荡荡的Kingsize圆床上思考迄今为止的炮海人生。

他头一回对人生感到如此捉摸不定，好像一千万个脱衣舞女在一个中年老钙面前轮番炫技。他说什么？“发现自己更喜欢女人的屁股”所以“我们就到这吧”？维吉尔反复咀嚼对方提出分手时的荒唐措辞，仿佛能从那里面找出点什么有益身心的养分似的——当然，他只觉得迷惑，现在的gay都喜欢什么款了？恪守规则洁身自好优雅随和破事极少随时准备充当提款机的中年好男人不再受欢迎了？

维吉尔翻了个身，瞧啊，他每次和人上床甚至还特意给它消毒！直面被甩现实的不解笼罩在总裁心头。男人抬起肌肉纹理分明的修长手臂，将价值不菲的黑衬衣袖口卷上肱二头肌。微微用力，衣物就紧紧绷在皮肤上，勾勒出堪称完美的弧度。

维吉尔很疑惑。

他没有机会明白的事情还有很多，比如为什么他每次造访那些酒吧，总会被一群打扮妖艳的甜美男孩团团围住，争先恐后地向他询问“先生今晚一个人吗”或是看似友好地盯着八块腹肌不断吮吸嘴里的金属吸管。维吉尔缺乏提醒对方吸管不应插到杯底的兴趣。

固定性伴侣更是天方夜谭，维吉尔没能从同性的汪洋大海中捞到哪怕一尾足够健硕的鱼。每当他从工作中抽身并极其不愉快地感到孤独，健身房总能给他提供社交和永远温暖的归宿。

好吧，换句话说，那里看起来1真的比较多。

维吉尔索性坐起来扣好凌乱衣襟，从床头柜里取出润滑液下层的发胶对头发稍作固定。他失恋了，严格意义上来说，他被甩了。那么现在该做的就是化疑惑为力量，贯彻男人追求power的本性，去健身房展开全新的人生。

他，维吉尔，不可能输给任何试图打击他的存在。

***

但丁最先注意到的是男人在卧推机上发出的低沉喘息。

他觉得很有趣，在健身房里喘成什么样的人都有，但听起来甚至有一点哭腔的的确少见。但丁随意在面板上点了个加号，他可不想让自己裆下支起的斗篷归因于另一个男人的呼吸声。

可又过一会，他发现自己实在无法忽略那声音，隔着几台跑步机挥汗如雨的男人们纷纷面色古怪走姿奇妙地去隔壁休息，但丁一边跑，一边拧过头去看。

——天啊，那胸大肌真可谓人间珍宝。

但丁打了个趔趄，跳下跑步机摸了摸自己紧身衣下的胸肌，噢，还不赖。他又摆好姿势紧了紧拳，满意地看见它们活泼地跳动了两下。

这给了但丁上前搭讪的充分自信，他活动了一下肩膀，凑到卧推机上悠长呻吟着的男人身边，用健身房常有的打招呼方式——拍拍对方的腱子肉——问了个好。

“啪啪！”

维吉尔皱起眉，坐起来长出了口气，胸肌在呼吸之间澎湃地起伏了一下。他拧过身看着但丁，一言未发。上帝啊，他的臀大肌仿佛在说Hello！但丁两眼放光，调用起最汹涌的搭讪热情：“Hi！你的胸练得真不错！还有你的臀大肌！兄弟怎么练的？我看那些教练都没有你来得专业！”

维吉尔不想搭理他，被甩这件事还纠缠着他的思绪，只听这个不识相的男人又开始奉承他的二头肌、三头肌、腹肌和股四头，甚至表现出得不到维吉尔的健身指导就绝不放弃骚扰的坚决态度。

“……你叫什么名字？”下次一定避开你再来。

“Dante！这么说你是同意教我了！”但丁露出胜利的笑容，他确信自己的真实目的很难被直男察觉。

面对这种打蛇随棍上的无赖态度，维吉尔一时噎住，他突然觉得惹上了什么不干净的东西，思来想去又没有头绪毫无证据，只得开口礼节性地回答：“我叫Vergil。”他甚至不打算告知全名，却不知不觉被缠着交换了联系方式。

这该死的生活一定是疯了，维吉尔叹了口气。

***

因为但丁，维吉尔整整三天都呆在别墅的器材室里挥汗如雨，手机矢志不渝地震动着，他选择性无视但丁的刷屏消息。对方不是gay，显然，自己也不是对方的菜，没有必要继续无效社交，维吉尔想。

泡吧仍然应当继续，目的明确的宣泄行为不被列入无意义活动清单。从失去固定炮友那天起，维吉尔雷打不动常驻吧台，许多听闻此事的人轮番寻他寒暄，说些有的没的安慰套话，再一一被男人的平稳语气和冷淡神色击退，酒保笑称他就是本吧最招蜂引蝶的罗马雕塑，顺手还向薄荷莫吉托里丢了朵雕工精致的冰玫瑰赠他。

但丁就是在无数消息石沉大海之后偶然遇见他的。

维吉尔常隐藏在昏暗暧昧的吧台侧旁，以此尽量减少无关人等的视线。但丁看见他时，男人正慵懒地舒展久坐的腰肢，并把衣袖卷过手肘，减少它们在黑色大理石面上的过分摩擦。维吉尔的小臂线条优美，远离酒杯的那侧手指间夹着不知是谁递给他的雪茄，以习惯性小动作反复摆弄端详。

于是久经情场的男人大步流星目的明确地穿过舞池，用最帅气的姿态坐上维吉尔身旁的黑暗里唯一一个空座。

“Vergil！在这遇上你真的太巧了，这里的老板可是我的老朋友，我是说，请你喝一杯有点意思的怎么样？莫吉托对你这样有魅力的男人来说太可爱了一点。”

“……Dante。”

“我爱死自己的名字了，是不是？真高兴你还记得我是谁，这就更值得喝一杯庆祝一下！”

维吉尔放下雪茄，他对烟向来不感兴趣，只是出于成功男士的形象维持，他得忍受它们。同样的，酒精，那些迷人的小家伙只会让他丧失防备，烈酒不是约会的首选，它只会让人无法分辨对方的尺寸。

“Death in the Afternoon？”*

“Well，你总是那么让人惊喜吗？”但丁眨眨眼，把酒保递来的鸡尾酒推向维吉尔。

“谢谢，但我们恐怕还没有熟到这个地步。”

“别急着拒绝向你诚心求教的人嘛……嘿，我是说，哪怕是尝尝呢，这款出自海明威1930年短篇小说——”

“《Death in the Afternoon》，我知道，那些血腥的斗牛士们。”

但丁的眼睛被彻底点亮，如果此时维吉尔没有扭过头去，怕是以为吧台的射光灯长进了他的眼睛。我喜欢他，但丁想。太久了，太久没人接上这些话了。他总是得一个人拎起话头，再一个人讲完它们，然而没有人对这些典故和俏皮话感兴趣，那些男人和女人只想尽快确认今晚下身的归处。

维吉尔的思考带有犹豫的成分，他并不想把但丁——看起来像是因为老板的邀请而来这种地方的直男——搅合到床上去，那会造成很多麻烦，而维吉尔不想要更多麻烦。但对方话中暗示的抱怨也如此清晰可见：瞧啊，你刻意无视消息，却叫我在这逮到了，总该喝一杯聊表歉意吧？

于是他看了但丁一眼，伸手托起盛满浅橙色酒液的高脚杯一饮而尽。

***

兔子洞无穷无尽，柔软骨骼打在维吉尔脸上，活像是裹着软胶的哑铃。我的头发一定散落下来了，维吉尔想，我的翅膀去哪儿了呢？耳廓喷射火焰，他听不见任何有序的声音。蓝色的泡泡从他心口溢出，啪啪两声，胸肌遭拍打发出的响动。

我仍有理智，仍有逻辑，仍能镇定，我不曾放弃，不曾落败，不曾破碎。维吉尔咯咯地笑了两声，陷入云朵般柔软的平面。可云上的彩虹落不到他肩头，他不满地蹬腿，乌云一声痛呼，龙卷风将他裹挟，五光十色的雨水灌进口鼻。维吉尔感到快乐的窒息，有好一阵意识不到自我存在，最终，他想到，我喝醉了。

但丁喘着粗气把维吉尔架到车上，万幸他的裤袋里有车钥匙而它足够智能，目的地定为住处后全自动驾驶令但丁暂时松了口气，他没有料到男人的酒量竟然如此惊人——小得惊人，一杯鸡尾酒直接把人神智一波带走，天啊，他是怎么在酒吧坐这么久还不被人吃到渣都不剩的？

即使怀着沉痛的心情，但丁也没少在搀扶维吉尔上车的途中多摸几把，嘶，他甚至被踹了一脚，正中膝盖，没有当场跪下实属平时锻炼到位。但丁拉拉扯扯半拖半抱将人弄上车后座，手却背叛主人似的在对方因挣扎而掀起的衣角下摸了又摸。

腹肌、胸肌……腰身……还有他喘息的声线，真的辣-透-了。

反复默念这不是趁人之危，但丁双臂撑上前后座椅背，豪车宽敞的车厢令他姿态颇为滑稽如同花式俯卧撑，他低头含住维吉尔的嘴唇，舌尖灵巧地探进齿间，肆意戏弄着对方因酒醉而无法做出抵抗的舌。维吉尔闷闷地哼了一声，被但丁的吻弄得喘不上气，他紧闭着眼，忘掉如何用鼻呼吸，干渴的喉咙急需津液的灌溉，他吞咽又吞咽几番也得不到多少恩赐，抬起手臂圈住蜜露的源泉用力吮吸起来。

这下轮到但丁喘不过气了，被维吉尔抱住的感觉太好，丰满的胸肌捉对挤在一起隔着衣物磨蹭，远远超过了心猿意马的程度。对方健美的身体如此迷人，拒人千里的冷淡男子此时却肆无忌惮如此热情，他不由得向后缩了缩下体，免得自己早已勃起的东西蹭脏对方的西裤。

“好了，唔啊，好了，松开点，乖一点好吗？我还不想在这里把你——”好不容易搅乱对方唇舌的极力吸吮成功抽回自己的舌头，但丁局促地哄哄醉酒的男人，希望自己不要在第二次见到对方就出大丑，他可不想再也没有下次。

维吉尔醉意不浅地蜷起身，张开双腿寻找舒适的位置安放它们，但丁被卡在香艳无比的后座三角区里，双掌换到真皮椅垫上撑住身体，虚虚地拢在姿态肆意的男人身上小声叹了口气。

他的裤裆实在紧得难受，只好腾出一只手解开皮带好让老二松口气，又小心翼翼地在维吉尔的腿间找了空位坐下，对着男人大张的优美双腿缓慢撸动自己，他不敢用力，生怕无法自控地射在对方的豪车里，可维吉尔却像不愿放过他似的，在平稳运行的车辆中反复扭动腰肢寻找舒适的睡姿，有时手指蹭过但丁的胳膊，一会儿名贵皮鞋的鞋尖划过他自我慰藉的手背。

但丁情不自禁地将它凑上去，看着男人的鞋尖被濡染上湿润的水迹。这种程度应该不会被发现吧……他忍不住加快了手里的动作。皮革味道同麝香混杂在一起，维吉尔开始烦躁地拉扯自己的衣领，可手上的气力却被混乱的梦境抽干，半天也扯不开扣到顶的衬衣。

但丁咽了咽不知不觉攒了满口的唾液，盯着维吉尔露出一角的喉结加重力道，想象着自己粗壮的阴茎捅开他矜贵的嘴，深入溢满苦艾酒香气的喉咙，他会呜咽吗，会悲鸣着试图吞咽，却被呛得满脸通红吗？淫想令但丁爽得头皮发麻，他抬起下身疯狂搓动，龟头顶在维吉尔的鞋底摩擦获得变态的快感。

车终于缓缓停在维吉尔的住处门口，铁门毫无防备地开着，如同车厢中已无知无觉地扯开上衣挂在肘部甚至踢掉了一只皮鞋以求解脱酒劲燥热的男人。但丁硬得发疼，可他得设法把维吉尔弄进别墅里去。这一切可不是我造成的，好吧，也许有那么一点牵扯。他吐了吐舌头，勉强系好裤带钻出车去，俯身架起半裸的维吉尔试图把人弄出来。

维吉尔并不情愿离开好不容易找到的“云朵”，他烦恼地哼声，鼻音出奇甜腻，对于一个一米九的强壮男人来说有些过分可爱。他的脚趾勾着，磨磨蹭蹭地四处寻觅，好像在找刚刚甩掉的皮鞋。

但丁把眼睛从对方裸露的肩颈移开，真是要命的挑战，为什么他可耻的道德感不允许他直接在车里把维吉尔上了？热烫的皮肤一遍又一遍地蹭着但丁汗湿的颈侧，酒醉者神志模糊地冲他笑起来，难得舒展的面庞异常动人，看得但丁停下脚步，险些被男人拖得摔倒在地。但丁深呼吸一把将浑身绵软的维吉尔架在右肩，鼻腔里突然充斥着对方特有的气息，并不像古龙水或是其他什么人身上沾来的……酒量不坏的但丁发现自己也开始无法思考了。

跌跌撞撞地摔进玄关，但丁注意到维吉尔另一只皮鞋也走丢了，算了，算了，他在心里叹气，喝醉酒的男人就像返祖的野兽，可他眼前这只一定是整片原野上最强壮漂亮的雌兽。他真的真的想得到维吉尔的许可，好让他知道自己有多么渴望他的身体。

被酒精麻痹了大脑的维吉尔随便抓住玄关墙上的什么雕饰（又或者是但丁身上的什么部件，谁知道呢）难耐地昂起头克制自己呕吐的欲望，可连本能反应都被酒精朦朦胧胧地抑制了，他开始觉得很不好，他的胃很不好，他的腿软绵绵的不好，他的手臂卡在什么东西上分外不适，他挥舞手臂挣开但丁，他倒在地上，额头贴在冰凉的大理石地板上。他的生活很不好，他想不通为什么他不能拥有任何人或为任何人所有。

但丁猝不及防被维吉尔乱挥的手臂扇了个耳光，手指还戳到了眼角，一时嘶声后退了一步，等他再睁开眼，维吉尔已经衣衫不整地趴在地上，因为寒冷而勾起的脚趾微微颤抖。但丁上前把人扶起，维吉尔却忽然睁眼带着哭腔对他含含糊糊地说：“……抱我。”

但丁僵住动作，盯着酒醉者看了几秒：“嘿，Vergil，你知道我是谁吗？”

“Dante，Daaaaaante！嗝！”

但丁猛地将男人按在墙上，放任维吉尔因尾椎撞击墙面发出一声痛呼，他解开男人的腰带将西裤褪至脚踝，迫不及待地将他含在嘴里，尺寸不小的肉棒半勃，但也足够顶到咽喉入口，但丁用了些技巧舔舐柱身，维吉尔几乎是瞬间绷紧身体弓起背脊，发出被烫到似的哈气声，修长双手勉力扒着墙稳住绵软双腿，指尖用力到发白，这太过了，从没有任何一个炮友为他口交过。维吉尔半陷入混沌，不知该推开对方还是索要更多。

在他迷离犹豫之间，但丁嘬食着他的冠状沟带来一连串酥麻电流，他被榨出半声呻吟，下意识抬手堵住嘴以防更多羞耻的声音流出。可这下他就失去了平衡，身子一歪从墙上滑下，阴茎重重地捅进但丁的喉咙深处。

但丁噎了一下，紧致的喉管夹住维吉尔的龟头，只听一声沉闷的抽泣，嘴里半勃的物件竟然泻了出来。突如其来的射精让维吉尔颤抖着滑到地上，但丁呛咳着将嘴里的白浊吐在掌心，欺身而上从男人精致的锁骨、宽阔的肩膀、线条流畅的手臂向下亲吻，将嘴角残留的精液断断续续地蹭在维吉尔胸口的两点乳头上。他借维吉尔刚射的用来润滑对方的后穴，试探着刺入一个指尖，维吉尔扭动了一下腰，丰满的臀肉竟自觉地向下压了压吞入他整根手指。

但丁再次品尝到维吉尔甜美的香气，他想起某种果肉鲜红的石榴，三根手指交替在后穴中活动，顺畅而粘腻的触感令他意外，难道维吉尔在出门泡吧之前早就将自己准备好了吗？他喘了口粗气，用力将赖在地上浑身湿粘的总裁翻了个面扶墙跪好，掏出自己粗大的阴茎在对方白嫩紧实的臀肉上拍打起来。

“唔……”维吉尔克制着短暂的天旋地转引起的恶心感，还没等他从眩晕中恢复，身后已经贴上湿润而温热的肉棒，他的小穴太习惯于被操，背叛主人的意愿热情地翕张着，期待着肉棒的鞭策。维吉尔却极富控制欲，他从不让床伴用背后位掌控他，突然的体位变化让他一阵惊惶，还没来得及出言阻止，但丁就直接挺着腰插进了最深处。

“啊！……呜啊……”

半趴在墙边的维吉尔被突如其来的直插花心逼出带着浓重哭腔的呻吟，从没有过这么深，从没有过这么粗的感受，他感觉自己被彻底撑开，大张着嘴一时半刻回不过神，涎水从沿着齿列滴下，润湿了地板。

“Dan……啊，呃……”

但丁被维吉尔热情而熟稔的反应取悦，他阴茎凸起的每一根血管都被穴肉体贴地舔舐按摩，尤其是龟头，被最深处的肠肉饥渴地吸吮，就好像方才车上紧紧吻住自己不放的一双嘴唇。他快活地叹出一句赞美，慢慢收腰拔出大半，再又快又狠地捅到底。颇有节奏的抽插得到维吉尔上下两张小嘴热情的回应，维吉尔的屁股实在绷得太紧了，锻炼良好的臀大肌一松一紧地迎合但丁的撞击，他忍不住拍了拍白花花的臀肉，看它们在情欲的浪潮中甜蜜地抖动。

“你，哈，快把我夹断了，放松，Vergil，你可不是第一次……”但丁不吝惜羞辱对方的言辞，他知道这只会让维吉尔这样的老手更兴奋。

但丁的话也许并没成功传达到男人耳中，他全身心沉溺于久违的性爱，半醉半醒的头脑只知道命令肉穴不断向后追咬抽离的肉棒，以获得更狂暴的快感。但丁用上蛮力顶胯，破开层层绞紧的穴肉向内突进，被无数吸盘似的肉壁裹紧，榨取甜美的汁水。充作润滑的精液早就消弭无踪，但丁的前液混着维吉尔的肠液打出细小的白沫，可怜兮兮地挂在彼此的银白耻毛上，发出粘腻的拍打声。

“啊啊，Dante……呜，给我更多……”维吉尔的哭腔愈发明显，但丁忽然有些不确定不断滴落在地上的液体是他的涎水或是眼泪，他一刻不停地抽插着，伸手捉紧维吉尔的腰向自己拖动，可醉酒的男人并不听从他的指挥，反而向前努力爬行，鼻尖贴在自己的手背上发出隐约的抽泣声。

“Vergil？”但丁勉强停下令他舒爽无比的抽插，喘匀气发出疑问的呼唤声，仍然没有得到回应，穴肉却随着他的呼唤声异常欢快地缠紧他，令他在心里暗骂了一声骚货。

但丁伸手将维吉尔翻过来，拨开他挡在脸前的手，发现男人真的哭了，眼泪早就溢满了眼眶，决堤破城，染湿了下颌，但丁心说我技术没这么差吧，难受得都哭了？正忍不住又顶了一下的功夫，维吉尔开口道：“凭什么……”

“啊？”

“凭什么甩我……我哪里不好……”

但丁闻言噗地笑了，旋即笑得浑身发抖，带着被他串在肉棒上的维吉尔也微微震动。

“……我想不通……有什么好笑的！”维吉尔抬起腿试图踹他，但丁捉住男人的脚踝褪去半挂着的袜子，憋着笑冲脚心吹了口气。痒意从脚底向上传来，维吉尔软了半边身子，左脚踝被架在但丁肩头，大肉棒又精神抖擞地插了进来，他爽得拉长声音呻吟，再顾不上追究对方嘲笑自己的事。

但丁彻底操开了好几个月没做的维吉尔，被他肉穴一阵一阵的激烈抽搐夹得双眼发白，他胡乱亲吻着对方的肩背，在蝴蝶骨上留下深深的牙印，维吉尔锻炼恰当的身体如此美味，每一处肌肉都鲜嫩可口。他迷乱地深入对方，嘴里稀里糊涂地讲些浑话安慰对方：“你很好，Vergil，哈……你很好，看看你的屁股，你的腰也很好，哈嗯，你的臀大肌我最喜欢了……”

维吉尔零星听见几句，眼泪掉得更凶，他在呻吟中恶狠狠地绞紧屁股，却被操得落下了新一轮的泪水。男人边打哭嗝边吟哦出变调的求饶声，快感已经超过了界限，可他却因醉酒无法快意地射精，身后的无赖还找准了前列腺点拼命顶弄，他眼球战栗着上翻，腰失了力气被轻易抓住捅到更深处。

维吉尔几乎无法调动自己爽到麻痹的舌头吐出有意义的词句，仿佛被肏到麻木的不是他的后穴而是大脑。不断抽送的肉棒肏得鲜红肠肉外翻，黏稠浊液在抽插中滑落，顺着修长的大腿内侧流淌出妖艳的弧度。狂风骤雨般的一轮又一轮肏干逼出了维吉尔的所有理智，他含混不清地讨好着肉棒的主人，求他把一切都射给自己。

但丁大口喘着粗气，强行忍住射精的欲望，拍拍维吉尔的屁股示意他翻身，男人顿了好一会儿才理解但丁的意思，顺从地曲起被高高架起的腿抱在怀里拧身，重新趴成兽类交配的姿势高高抬起屁股。

但丁一窒，他的肉棒被维吉尔的后穴旋转着吸了一圈，仿佛某种淫荡的示意。他俯身抱住维吉尔的腰，使尽浑身力气顶进去，维吉尔惊呼一声，鼻音重得活像要被自己的眼泪淹死。

他找回一半的舌头，含混不清地说：“好大……我里面都麻了……唔呃！”

但丁兴致勃勃地听他讲完，恶趣味地继续拷问喝醉酒如此坦诚可爱的男人：“那我大还是以前操你的大？”

“你，嗝！你大……舒服……啊啊啊！”

因为维吉尔过于坦白的评价而无法克制射精冲动，但丁咬紧牙关进行最后一轮疯狂冲刺，快感早就越过了顶峰，维吉尔除了短促的呻吟再也发不出任何声音，只觉得敏感点被重重顶住，一股又一股汹涌的精液冲刷着身体深处，直到紧实的小腹也被灌满而鼓起才得以从疯狂的性爱中求得休憩。

剧烈的高潮同时将两人的大脑冲刷一空，维吉尔舌尖外吐，脱力地侧躺在地上，满脸泪水说不清是因为被甩还是因为太爽。但丁伸手撸动维吉尔可怜兮兮地半勃着射出浓精的阴茎，将总裁的腹肌和胸乳搅合得一塌糊涂。

清了清嗓子，但丁突然打定主意给对方做做思想工作：“Vergil？”

“嗯……嗯？”

“不是你的错，我是说，是他们配不上你，是他们没有眼光，你明白吗？”

维吉尔从最后一波脑内高潮中抽身，发出模糊的回应声：“啊？”

“……是他们没有我这么好的肉棒，他们满足不了你。”

“……”但丁没有得到回应，低头一看，维吉尔闭着眼，不知有没有听到他的霸气发言。维吉尔似乎很快睡熟了，身体松懈下来，原本棱角分明的肌肉都显得平滑而细腻。但丁从他身体里拔出来，发出轻微的啵声，他又伸手捏了捏维吉尔的左胸，男人仍然没有任何反应，于是胆子便大了起来，对着他的臀肉又揉又捏，双手挤着它们变成两座紧紧相贴的山峰，突然又松开手，看臀肉摇晃着弹回原处，显出与它们的主人不相符的俏皮柔软。

玩了一会，但丁把手放在哭得一脸惨相的男人脸上，忽然觉得，和这个偶然相遇的中年男人在一起，似乎是一件可以纳入考虑的事情了。

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕喜剧下篇。

#但丁总裁的头条爱情故事

但丁很有钱。

妈咪从小就教育他做人要低调，即使穿着两千刀的独家设计双扣老头衫，用着四百刀的草莓圣代冰淇淋勺，赤脚踩在别无它用的名贵纯木茶几上，瘫进随时可变形成情趣大床的古典沙发，把八千刀的红色真皮长外套压得褶皱百出，也要保持浪漫的骑士精神，用披萨外卖点缀平凡而接地气的人生。

谁能料到呢，在但丁光芒万丈不穿内衣的人生中，骤然出现了一道名为维吉尔的阴霾。

但丁扫动小腿简单收拾茶几拆开刚收到的包裹。哇哦，完美1:1人造艺术品，忠实还原胯下巨物所有筋肉纹路，充斥罗曼蒂克的求爱利器。他啧啧欣赏了一阵，感叹自己的尺寸真是令所有男人心驰神往，伸手捏住底座将亮粉色的假阳具从半透明纸袋中抽出，正如他下单时所要求的，冠状沟轮廓上显出两个小孔，一道空腔横贯龟头，留出恰好够一根礼品绸带穿过的空隙。

但丁踩着舞步摸出早已备好的宝蓝绸带细细穿过小孔，左右比划长短，又低头从绒布盒中拈起戒指，灵巧地串进丝带，手指翻飞打好蝴蝶结。

他摩挲几下下巴，发现缺少的是什么——玫瑰，火红的玫瑰！

但丁在心里盛赞自己心灵手巧心细如发心动不如行动，拿起电话得意洋洋地下起新订单来。

******

但丁开着他的私人定制款火红布加迪威龙在公司楼下一个甩尾急刹时，维吉尔·斯巴达先生正享受着一天中唯一甜美的晨间闲暇。

自从上次醒来时发现自己的脑袋结结实实地插在玄关后的鱼缸底下，维吉尔再也没打算和但丁产生任何健身房之外的联系，最好连那点联系也不要有，他充分怀疑这位失格床伴的智力状况无法达标。认真的吗？就在热带鱼缸底下？

维吉尔盯着杯中微波激荡的咖啡，把思绪从红衣男人身上扯回。还有很多工作，他想，周一不是玩闹的时候。

员工们表情诡异地绕过停在大楼正门口的布加迪威龙，车主模样的男人正撅着屁股在后座翻找着什么。过了一会，一层展厅经理走到旋转门边用奇特眼神盯着但丁从里面拖出几根电线布设音响，他一面催促员工尽快打卡，一面探头不住地看这个男人打算做些什么。

无论他打算做什么，如果影响公司正常运转，必须撵走。经理站了会，又拖来员工咖啡吧的折椅坐着，隔着大楼光洁崭亮的玻璃墙保持观察。

但丁心情奇佳，一手握着话筒，一手掀起车前盖露出后备箱里的玫瑰，深蓝的花瓣在阳光下闪烁着星星点点的光彩，人造的美丽熙熙攘攘地扑到人眼前。在蓝玫瑰之海中红玫瑰们的傲人姿态被精心排布成心形，拱卫着当中宝蓝色的蝴蝶结。

显然男人胸有成竹，他清咳两声试了音，随手把话筒直愣愣地插进花丛，让它和蓝丝带装点的假阳具一道站得笔挺。他打算在这等谁？所有人心中升起同样的疑问，人们陆续上岗，本该就此开始新一周的繁忙工作，可他打算在这等谁？

经理的思绪顺着渐渐升起的太阳飘到大楼顶层，那是总裁先生的办公室。顶层近大门一侧是秘书们的办公区，由一道传统典雅的回廊与另一侧维吉尔的办公室相连，他唯一一次有幸穿过那道回廊推开维吉尔的门时，映入眼帘的却是极富科技感的玻璃厅室，他愣了半晌，才意识到自己与维吉尔仍隔着一层肉眼难以察觉的隔音玻璃。——这或许也是工作状态的总裁先生最容易给人留下的印象。

时近中午，这个男人除了把车停在大门口，摆出一副预备求婚的架势以外什么事也没做。拜他所赐，所有人都无心工作，除了维吉尔，他对此事全然不知。背阴的落地窗对他放在办公室的珍本更有好处。

秘书们兴奋的窃窃私语没有传到他耳朵里，但丁在楼底上演的独角戏剧彩排自然也被挡在门外，他注意到的是没有及时送上案头的公司晨报，和冷却许久也无人更换的咖啡。

“Vergil！gil…il……”但丁咋舌，弯腰关掉话筒的回音开关。

经理噌地站起来，折椅咔嚓一声翻倒在地。完了，他想，来者不善，这栋楼里可只有一个人……叫维吉尔啊。

消息迅速从一层向上飞奔，无趣的工作怎么比得上维吉尔总裁的八卦来得精彩。无论是技术部还是市场部，咖啡厅还是秘书处，人们纷纷挂上隐秘而张扬的笑容抢购性冷淡总裁的秘密股票。整整一上午，有人向维吉尔求婚一事已经传得遍地开花，剧情急转直下雷雨隆隆领养孩童都安排得明明白白，唯一蒙在鼓里的只有维吉尔本人。

秘书蹑手蹑脚兴奋无比地叩开总裁先生的办公室，还没等捧起咖啡杯，就被一句冰冷的质问钉在原地：“你在笑什么？”

她的脸唰地煞白，战战兢兢支支吾吾道：“我，嗯，今天天气真不错，晴空万里，您有空应该多出去走走……我在说什么呢！抱歉！我这就给您换一杯咖啡。”

维吉尔抬起头，眯眼注视秘书仓皇逃离的背影。

……有什么事发生了。

他站起身，推开门走进回廊，皮鞋与地面敲出镇定的节奏，秘书处的喧闹声远远传来，却又相当克制，仿佛有数万蚁群如沸水般来回奔涌。所有人都在明晃晃地交头接耳，只有他——只有他不知道发生了什么。

“……我错过了谁的单身派对吗？”维吉尔低沉的嗓音给所有人按下了静音键。

不对劲。为什么所有目光都带着跃跃欲试的同情？

维吉尔瞥过僵在原地赔笑的诸位员工，大步走进秘书处。人们自动分开，目送总裁先生走到围观者最众的落地窗边，不出意料见证被求婚者真真切切地僵在原地。

维吉尔站在那，一辆红到扎眼的布加迪威龙骚包无比地跳进他的视线，红衣男人靠着的后备箱敞开着，玫瑰丛蓝底红心在日光下绚丽到灿烂。他拧动僵硬的脖颈去看身后的狂欢者，又回头看看但丁，一时间陷入深沉的思考：是下去把那个混蛋怼走，还是装作不认识按兵不动？……生存，还是毁灭？

只听楼下突然传来音质奇佳的一声清咳，好家伙，这混蛋有备而来。

“Vergil！！！！”维吉尔的心抖了一下。

“我特别喜欢你的！！！！”

“臀大肌！”

“二头肌！！”

“股四头！！！”

“我想和你睡一辈子！！！！”

“嫁给我吧！！！！！”

维吉尔脚一软，他表情僵硬地拧身扫视，训练有素兢兢业业的秘书们都在偷偷看他的屁股和腰背，等他侧身又光顾着看他修长笔直的双腿怎样被剪裁精良的西裤紧紧包裹。

等但丁喊过第二遍，维吉尔才找回破碎的神智，他转身穿过人群，职工们如同摩西分开的海潮向两边涌去，等总裁先生的身影飞速消失在玻璃垂直电梯门里，人们才爆发出混乱而无比快乐的笑声。

商海浮沉多年从未翻船的维吉尔·斯巴达头一次觉得人生好难，好沉重，简直令中年人摇摇欲坠。他靠在电梯上，察觉每一层的员工都在欣赏他们上司的臀大肌二头肌股四头，目光如烈日灼灼而他脊背发凉，一个念头在齿间磨了又磨。

——但丁，就让我用死亡回敬你。

他大步流星顶着旋转门冲出大楼，等候已久的男人冲着维吉尔的长腿吹了个口哨。但丁直起身，吊儿郎当地打了个招呼：“Hey！Vergil！你总算下来了！”

维吉尔瞪着他：“你有什么毛病？”（What's wrong with you?）

但丁：“本人身心健康无遗传疾病，器大活好！哥哥考虑一下！”

我没问你这个！维吉尔面目狰狞了几秒，强迫自己用正常语气开口：“我是不可能……”

但丁猛然掏出那束红玫瑰啪地单膝跪地，一颗硕大的红心怼在脸前，打断了维吉尔的慨然拒绝。

“嫁给我吧！维吉尔！你知道我jb超大！我会让你幸福的！”

西装革履的维吉尔总裁颤抖着抬起手，伸进花束，勾住宝蓝色绸带，拖出一支型号超常的荧光玫粉色假阳具，终于注意到上面串着一枚钻戒。

他愣在当场，如同一只被深夜车灯吓住的流浪猫。

不知是哪个该死的第一个大声起哄鼓掌高喊“嫁给他”，所有员工都在窗边欢呼鼓掌喊起来，维吉尔一回神，意识到自己在旁人眼里正深情地握住一根LED灯般耀眼夺目的性爱玩具，沉痛的悲怆感又一次袭击了他，哈姆雷特般的苦涩在他心中回荡：默然忍受命运暴戾的毒箭，或是挺身反抗人世间无涯的苦难……但丁！但丁！！

维吉尔脸上红白变幻，突然翻转手掌握紧龟头，猛地挥起假阳具惊雷般地一劈，抽歪但丁的可憎面目。男人跌坐在地上，还不忘对着话筒大喊：“啊！！！！你答应了！！！！！”

“谁答应了！！！！DIE！！！！！”

-END-

这篇开头滑稽中间涩情结尾智障的沙雕文终于完结了！

让我们祝福这对新人后半辈子天天啪啪！！

回收标题：红墓市第二天头条新闻标题是这样：《惊爆！钻石总裁维吉尔包养翘屁嫩男公然接受求婚！》以及这样的：《骄傲出柜！维吉尔和他丈夫的超尺寸爱情！》

哥风评被害，差点背过气去，太 丢 人 了。喜闻乐见上头条，嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿。


End file.
